Complete and Total FAXNESS!
by chocoholic21
Summary: Will Max be able to admit her feelings for a certain flock mate? Will he Feel the same? Will they be prepared for there most dangerous adventure yet? T for safety, Fax and lots of it. R
1. The Dream

**You guys are in for a real shocker here; I don't own max ride, yeah, didn't expect that one dija? Well REVIEW!!!!**

_Fang approached me, droplets of water were dripping off of his muscular body, his beautiful onyx eyes were focused on me. He walked slowly toward me, a rare smile lit up his lovely face, "Max," he murmured "I've afraid to say this before, but. . . I love you, and I always have, the way you look, the way you walk the way you fly. Please, just tell me you feel the same way, please."_

_"Oh Fang," I whispered, "I love you too." He approached me, his face got closer and closer, so close I could count his long eyelashes. So close; I could smell his dark, fragrant hair. I knew he was going to kiss me; I leaned a little closer and. . . ._

"Max," called a familiar voice, "Max wake up."

"_What?"_ I snapped, (I'm not much of a morning person) I looked up into Iggy's sightless eyes

"Were out of food," He explained bluntly "can't make food."

I glared at him, "fine I'll run down to the town, and see what I can grab, just _don't wake me up before 10:00, EVER_"

"Sorry I was interrupting, so why were you dreaming of Fang again?" He asked innocently.

I froze, "Uh, um I wasn't, why what did you here?"

Iggy smirked, sensing my embarrassment, "Oh nothing, just you saying Fang, over and over again."

A hot flush creped up my cheeks, "Whatever," I muttered glaring uselessly at him, "I'll get the food, you and fang watch the Flock okay?"

"Fine," said Iggy carelessly "See ya,"

"I'll be back in like an hour" I said, getting up off my tree branch. I didn't bother to dress, I didn't need to. Putting on pajamas was the last thing on you mind when you're being chased by an evil group of whack-job scientists.

I jumped out of the tree branch I was nesting in and soared to the parking lot behind the town's supermarket.

Oh, did I mention I could fly, as if being a teenager wasn't already weird enough.

Suddenly I felt a rough hand covering my mouth, stifling my scream. I turned around and saw a group of half-morphed erasers; I let out a muffled scream and kicked out violently.

I was faintly aware of one of them swinging something at my head, and then everything was black.

**Did you like it? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-choco**


	2. The Trip

**Hello my loyal readers, for all of you who are curious about such matters, I dont own Maximum Ride, nor am I James Patterson. REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Fangs POV,

"Max is _gone_," I asked, thunderstruck, "what do you mean, like, kidnapped?"

"I think the erasers took her," explained Nudge, "There tracks were all around the parking lot of the market, and," she hesitated "and we also found blood. The whole flock winced.

"But, all the Erasers are dead," Pointed out Gazzy. Nudge shrugged helplessly and Iggy looked troubled.

"What are we going to do?" asked Angel. What _were_ we going to do? Max. My Max. Gone, stolen by the white-coats, who knows what they would do to her.

"Well obviously we have to go to California, and rescue her." I said the concept still seemed weird, Max needing rescuing. It had always been the other way around.

"Security will be tougher now that we've broken in a few times, we'll have to work out a better plan the bust in and attack everything in sight." I continued, "and it will take a while to get there from Michigan, (that's were we were right now) but we can make it no problem."

The others starred at me looking surprised, well they had reason; anything I said over three words was like a speech for me.

And that was it. That was all we needed. The Gasman and Iggy stocked up on bombs, the others and I grabbed some choice snacks from the nearest gas station and we were off.

We flew over the states, but slowly much too slowly. I felt as if I was flying over them at a snails pace. As the others plotted how we would break into the school, I contributed half-heartedly from time to time, but was consumed by thoughts of Max. I felt as if, as if a piece of my heart was missing. How could this have happened? I asked myself over and over again, How? Strong, beautiful Max, captured. Why wasn't I there, this was entirely my fault, why couldn't I have come with her? Had I been there none of this would have happened I was sure. Max would be with us, safe and sound, and we wouldn't be flying to what could be our dooms trying to rescue her.

The night approached slowly. First quietly stalking the day, creating a purple tinge on the horizon, the sun changed from gold to orange to red as it descended. The air chilled and the sky continued to darken. A purple-blue crawled up the darkening sky, and the faint flicker of stars appeared, one at a time, over head. We flew lower and lower, pumping our wings harder against the night air as the thermals began to disappear. Finally we reached a point where we could fly no further.

"Fang," Said Angel "We've been flying for over five hours, can we land now?"

I hesitated, then nodded "We can't go any farther, not in the dark, c'mon, let's land."

We landed in a small, grassy clearing close to a miniscule, trickle of a stream. Angel, Total and The Gasman slept on a sort patch of grass and clover, and Iggy and I climbed a tree and curled up on a few separate clusters of branches, while Nudge kept first watch.

Sleep came slowly that night. Most of the time I was lying on my back, staring at the stars and attempting to keep my head vacant of all thoughts, particularly those involving Max. Finally, I gave in to my increasing exhaustion and my eyes slowly closed as I fell into a light, dreamless sleep.

**Sorry for the short Chapter, the next one will be longer I promise I also promise that you will get lots of Faxness in the next few chapters!**

**REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. The Rescue

**I don't own maximum ride.**

** Fangs POV**

My large, black wings beat the blue sky; I soared silently in front of the rest of the Flock, my wing tips skimming the clouds. My face was grimacing in unspeakable pain. I had been hurt before, broken bones, knocked out teeth, had huge chucks of flesh ripped out by tearing wolfish teeth, but that was nothing like the pain of losing Max. My heart yearned for her face, her voice, her smell. Every second since we had discovered her disappearance, my mind had been bombarded with images of Max being hurt, tortured, experimented on, or even, the unspeakable. Finally, Nudges shaky voice jolted my into reality.

"Uh, Fang, shouldn't we be descending?"

It was true; the patchy dirt-and-grass landscape had given way to the bleak, rocky Death Valley desert.

"Yeah, okay, c'mon guys, going down." I shifted some of my feathers and the effect was instantaneous. We drifted down slowly, our eyes searched for the School, it was Gazzy who saw is first.

"Look down there." He muttered blandly. I looked down and winced as the glare from the Schools metallic roof hit my eyes. It occurred to me we hadn't really worked out a plan of action.

"Um, let's land a mile away and prepare." They obeyed, and we landed smoothly in a dried riverbed, near an out crop of rocks.

"So, what are we doing?" Asked Iggy, who was positioning himself on a large claw-like stone protruding from the dry, cracked earth.

"We're . . . we're going to-uh-break in. We'll, stowaway in the next truck heading in." I said with a sudden flash of inspiration. Angel looked unsure, but stayed quiet. The rest of the flock nodded in unenthusiastic agreement.

We launched into the air once more. Angel probed the area, checking to see if we were noticed by Whitecoats, Erasers, and anything else that may want to kill us. Our wait for a truck was not long; the stream of vehicles transporting people, medical supplies, and failed experiments in and out of the facilities was almost ceaseless. We each clung to the bottom of a truck with relative ease, though not quite as much as they display in the movies, and prayed silently until the vehicle stopped in a garage. Once the Whitecoats emptied the truck of its contents and brought them inside, we broke in. It was so easy I was almost worried.

The moment we entered the School, the entire Flock froze in there tracks. Paralyzed with fear, the white hallways, so pale the reflecting light made my eyes ache, stunk of the to-clean odor of a hospital, carts adorned with medical supplies were positioned along the walls. It was like a living nightmare.

"Okay, c'mon," I whispered, gesturing for the others to follow me. We wandered hall after hall until Angel 'heard' Max thinking.

"She's in here," murmured Angel, pushing open the door. The well oiled hinges swung open without a sound.

My heart skipped a beat as I surveyed the room. Two levels of cages lined the walls on one side of us, and the corresponding files and clipboards on the experiments hung on the walls opposite of them. The top row of cages was filled with depressing, failed experiments, on the bottom, only one cage was occupied. It held a thin, human looking experiment, her tan wings filled up the space behind her, her beautiful face was covered in yellow tinged bruises, and ... blood.

"Max," I gasped, the words came out choked, "Oh God, Max."

Angel, Gazzy and Nudged all broke down in tears and rushed forward, Maxed glanced up exitedly, "You came! Thank you, I was so-" but the rest of her sentence was cut off with an _oof_ as the little kids sprung the lock and embraced her.

"I was so, so, scarred," sobbed Nudge, "I thought I might never see you again! Oh, God, I hope we never, _ever_ split up again! Are you okay Max, what happened to you?" We didn't bother whispering, we couldn't have if we tried.

"Max we-"

"How are you-"

"What-"

All of their questions overlapped, I stood back awkwardly. Max's eyes met mine and we moved towards each other. I didn't plan it, I didn't even think about it. I just walked foreword and kissed. I don't know how long we stood like that, kissing, it could have been a second, It could have been a century, but then Max broke away and buried her head in my shoulder, crying softly.

"I was so scared, Fang." She murmured her voice muffled by the material of my hoodie. I stroked her hair soothingly, until she broke away again.

"We have to go now." Her tough guy exterior restored other than the redness around her eyes.

I nodded and she gestured to the rest of the flock.

"Okay, no need for quietness, just try to get out of here, c'mon." And the flock burst out of the room. We ran as fast as we could (pretty dang fast), and were down the hall in seconds. I heard some shouts, and yelled to the others, "Keep going, just get out of here!" But there was no need, they were still running.

"Stop!" exclaimed a whitecoat, standing in front of us, trying to block our way. We Pushed him aside, and sprinted down another hallway. A few bullets shot above my head, just as we were running through the door, it was still unlocked since we broke in. Easy, again, now I really _was_ worried.

We took off to the sky, flying as hard as we could. I saw Max wince as she spread her wings, the muscles must have been strained.

We didn't dare slow down, not until we were thousands of feet above the school, and several miles away.

"Fang," Said Max, "Fang!"

I flew up beside her "What's up?" Her limp hair hung in clumps around her sweaty face.

"It's the chip." She said, tersely, "Fang, they put it back.

**Review! **

_-choco_


	4. The Plan

White Coat's POV

**White Coat's POV**

"We have spent, _billions _of dollars, we have worked non stop, we have put our blood sweat and tears into this project, and we have spent years, _years! _Trying to make it a success, and what has prevented us from accomplishing it, who has thwarted our efforts? Children! Mere children! Children who have _never _had _any _form of long-term formal schooling. Children who were raised in a _dog crate!_ Children who are lucky just to be sentient! Is this correct?"

It's a rhetorical question, and I don't answer.

"And yet you sit here, and calmly watch our wasted efforts, while we break our backs trying to help you!"

"It isn't as if you are helping without reward." I point out, calmly. The red-faced man in front of me is almost pulling his hair out. He paces in front of my desk, wheezing with rage. I watch the scene with almost amusement.

The red-faced man in front of me scoffs "_Reward! _Money is useless if we are to busy wasting all of your time to spend it!"

"Not all the time was wasted; it is not as if we haven't learned. It is not as if we haven't improved."

"And what use are those improvements we don't achieve anything. What's the use of learning to fly if you haven't any wings?"

I notice how appropriate the metaphor is, and I answer slowly.

"And what is the use of bullets without a gun? We have learned about the targets, and the more we know, the easier they will be to control. You cannot pretend that what happened today wasn't an educational experience within itself, can you? You know what we are planning, and just because it isn't happening as fast as you would like, doesn't mean that your efforts are 'wasted'"

The man continues to pace in front of me, swearing vividly, but I remain serene. I cannot be bothered by such a trivial thing. I have a much larger agenda to attend to.

**I'm sorry its so short, I just wanted you guys to get an idea of a the villains, and their purpose. I'm also aware of the sudden change from past to present tense, I used it to emphasize the different point of view. **

**-choco**


	5. The Kiss

**sorry I took so long to update, REVIEW AND YOU GET A COOKIE!**

"I'm sorry," said my mother, shaking her head sadly, "the chip is implanted into the bone, the only way I could remove it would be to amputate your arm."

Suddenly her pager beeped, "Oh I have to get this, I'll just be in the other room."

I considered this for a moment, and Fang looked horrified, "_No_ Max, No way!"

"But-"

"No"

I sank down into the chair I had collapsed in and examined the X-Ray of my arm, trying to block out the antiseptic smell hanging in the vet-clinics air.

"So we're stuck," I said finally, "There's no way." My mother nodded sadly.

"The I guess I have to leave the flock," I said decisively.

"No way!" exclaimed Fang, "Max that's even more insane then the amputation, you have to stay with us- in case you haven't noticed whenever you leave, things get really bad."

"That's not true." I argued

"Yes, remember when you, Nudge and I left Gazzy and Iggy to get Angel? Gazzy and Ig were almost killed!"

"But when I left you and Nudge to help Ella, you were just fine." I insisted.

"No, we weren't Max," said Fang softly, "I missed you. . . I _need _you, please don't leave."

I stared into his large expressive onyx eyes, "but I can't put the flock in danger, I can't put _you _in danger," I whispered.

"Don't worry Max, it'll be okay," Murmured Fang.

Our faces were getting closer I realized, so close, I could count the scars on his cheeks, the long lashes over his eyes, I could see each flawless feature of his face in perfect detail, his dark hair was falling in his eyes, he tilted his head slightly to the side and our lips met.

Immediately I felt my pulse quicken, my heart was racing and my breaths were coming in quick gasps, my arms came up and rested on his shoulders against my will, knotting themselves in this hair, I could feel his perfect mouth touching mine, his lips seemed so soft and smooth, we sat there for what might have been months or years of centuries or minutes until my mother came in, clearing her throat embarrassedly.

I felt my cheeks color with embarrassment, as Fang and I broke away from our kiss, he looked unconcerned, as he said "what was it?"

"Just a dog, needed a checkup," muttered Mom, looking almost as embarrassed as me. Almost.

"Well, we better be going!" I said to enthusiastically, "Um- are you busy Mom?"

"Ah, no, that was my last appointment for today; I can drive you two home."

"Great!" I said enthusiastically"

Fang smiled as Dr. Martinez left the room, and pecked my cheek with impressive speed,

"That was nice," he murmured, and he placed his large strong hand into my sweaty one, his thumb traced patterns on my skin, "let's go."


End file.
